bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Runo Misaki
is one of the protagonists in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Runo is a Haos Brawler. Description Runo is a tomboy who is not your typical pre-teen girl. She loves playing Bakugan with the boys. Runo is always arguing with Dan since they are rivals. She has a close bond with her Guardian Bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Tigrerra later evolves in to Blade Tigrerra. One of the things she hates the most is when people believe they're better at brawling then her, just because she is a girl. She loses a lot of her Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, to a point were she almost quit the game, but she then decided not to, but in Bakugan: New Vestroia She and Julie really do quit. She has met Keith, Gus, Mylene, Lync, and Shadow Prove of the Vexos. Anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers She helps her parents run their family business, and when Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her. She has a crush on Dan, but won't admit it. Even so, when Dan is acting inappropriately, Runo does not hesitate to take out her anger on him. She reached 4th in the rankings. When she arrives at the Doom Dimension and is being tested by Lars Lion she uses a younger, Illusionary Dan to brawl with Runo. It took Runo a while to realize that it was Dan since this was the first kid Runo met when she moved here but she never found out his name. She learned through this that she needed to listen to her friends more and not to be so stubborn, which made Tigrerra evolve into Blade Tigrerra and defeat her. At the moment, Runo, ranked sixth, battled Dan to help Drago further evolve. Shun was originally going to battle him before but Tigrerra wanted to brawl Drago first, to which everyone was okay with. When The Brawlers were in Vestroia, Runo, Dan, and Julie were challenged to a race to the gate to the next world by the Haos-Subterra hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Tricloid likes Dan and made him a mud-heart and Runo teases him, that they're an item now Julie and Runo stayed behind in the race to slow down the hybrids so Dan could win the race since Drago was the strongest Bakugan they had. She and Tigrerra were then able to defeat Rabeeder by using 'Velocity Fang.' At the end of the series, she and Dan are seen on a date. During this date, she and Dan changed clothes. She is seen wearing a white and slightly pink dress. Also, she wears her hair out and wearing a cream-colored french hat. Bakugan: New Vestroia In Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 1, she sees Drago, but is left behind along with Julie when Drago tricks them into turning around while he and Dan went to New Vestroia. Runo gets angrier and angrier by the day as Dan never returns. So in episode 10, "Surprise Visitor," she blows it and heads over to Moscow with Julie to meet up with Alice and go through the gate to New Vestroia. Although she did so, the process was incomplete, sending Runo to New Vestroia, but leaving her without a physical body. When Dan, Runo, Baron and Mira go through the portal to Earth, Spectra, Gus and Lync follow them. Spectra proceeds to kidnap Runo, only to give her back to Dan, having kidnapped her to make Dan follow him. After Dan and the other's learn the Dimension Transporter needed to be fixed, Runo and Julie accompined Dan, Mira, and Baron to back to their home. During the time Dan was back he and Runo showed how muched they matured from the last series as they didn't fight that much but when they did they would end up laughing in the end. She gets ready to go back to New Vestroia with Dan in episode 19, but then has to stay on Earth as she needed a Gauntlet in order to go through Dr.Micheal's dimension transporter. She get's really upset by this but Dan promises he'll be back. At the the end of of season 1 she got Blade Tigrerra back. In the second season when Mira returns Mira gave her, Julie, and Alice Gauntlets. In episode 34 after Dan insults her brawling skills Runo goes off on her own looking for the Vexos. Mira follows her to get her to come back but they are soon discovered and battle against Mylene and Lync. Runo was able to defeat Lync but her and Mira were soon defeated by Mylene, having Magma Wilda lose the Subterra energy. After the Resistance were thinking of how to get to Mother Palace to defeat the Vexos Runo comes to Dan to let him know that dinner is ready right when Spectra transported Dan and Drago to his ship. After Dan defeated Spectra he transported the Resistance members who have or had an attribute energy to come with him. This left Runo angry as she wanted to help out but prayed that Dan would be careful. In episode 51, Tigrerra told the Resistance that she decided to quit brawling, for it is putting Runo and Julie in Danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary. Bakugan Runo is a Haos Battle Brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Tigrerra, a white tiger-like Bakugan. When Tigrerra evolved, she became Blade Tigrerra. Runo often attacks her enemies head-on, which is sometimes a problem. She rarely works with strategy, but when she does her enemies are in serious trouble. *Haos Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) **Haos Blade Tigrerra (Evolved Guardian) *Haos Griffon (Shown in episode ) *Haos Siege (Shown in episode ) *Haos Saurus (Shown in episode ) *Haos Tuskor (Shown in episode ) *Haos Hynoid (Shown in episode ) *Haos Juggernoid (Shown in episode ) *Haos Robotallion (Shown in episode ) *Haos Mantris (Shown in episode ) *Haos Serpenoid (Shown in episode ) *Haos Ravenoid (Shown in episode ) *Haos Terrorclaw (Shown in episode ) *Haos Manion (Shown in episode ) *Haos Monarus (Shown in episode ) *Haos Bee Striker (Shown in episode ) *Haos Falconeer (Shown in episode ) Relationships Bakugan Battle brawlers (Season 1 & 2) Dan Kuso: Runo develops a crush on Dan, although initially all they would do is argue over everything. She showed a sign of this crush when Dan was sent to the Doom Dimension and Runo lay in her bed, still in a state of sadness because Dan was gone. Also, when Dan's mother asked where he is she runs away and starts crying. In an attempt to rescue Dan, she and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers go to the Doom Dimension. Then as her test, she is forced to fight a Illusionary Dan when they first met. When Runo admitted she loves Dan (In the English version she says "best friends forever."), Tigrerra was able to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. At the end the of the Bakugan series 1, Dan and Runo went out on a date. In the Bakugan New Vestroia series Dan and Runo are boyfriend and girlfriend and are dating (though when people ask they start to get embarrassed and deny it). It is also shown that Runo has a picture of Dan as her cellphone wallpaper. In episode 10 'Surprise Visitor' Dan misses Runo a lot and that can be showed when he tells Mira that "Runo used to say that too" and when Dan is talking to Shun he says, "Mira acts a lot like Runo". He becomes worried and depressed because Runo may get stuck between worlds forever and swears that he will save her and won't give up until he does. Dan and Runo have actually known each other when they were kids at age 6 as seen in the first season. Now Dan and Runo fight a lot and get to the point that they want to rip each others head off but they do care for each other. Runo's crush develops into true love and Dan is also in love with her (but won't admit to it), they show romantic moments between the two in a numerous amount of episodes in the first series of Bakugan. The start of the second series of Bakugan shows Dan and Runo together which was probably a date because Julie and Marucho were hiding in the bushes which states that they were spying on them on the whole time they were together. Also In episode 10 (Suprise visitor) Runo and Dan tried to hug each other but failed (due to the fact that Runo was trapped between both worlds and only half of her was there). Now all of the other brawlers know about the true feelings of Dan and Runo. Out of all the Bakugan brawlers Runo is usually partnered up with Dan in tag battles. Julie Makimoto: Runo has never liked Julie Makimoto who has been Dan Kuso's number one fan. Although they eventually grow to like each other and she usually goes to her when she is having problems with Dan. In Bakugan New Vestroia, Runo and Julie have become best friends and are much more protective of each other. They have a sister like bond as well. Alice Gehabich: Alice and Runo have a sister-like bond, and when Alice comes to their city Runo lets Alice stay with her and gives her a job at her parent's cafe, where eventually she gets jealous of the attention Alice is getting from the other customers because the boys think she's attractive. She also tries to console Alice when she finds out she is Masquerade, but to no avail as she flees back to Russia. However once Alice comes back she becomes very happy as she was worried about her. The two of them are best friends, and along with Julie-the three female Battle Brawlers. They get along very well. Marucho Marukura: She and Marucho usually pair up to complete tasks that Dan either can't or does not want to do and they get along very well too. Shun Kazami: Runo wants Dan and Shun to get along and stop fighting with each other. She has also noted that he is very good looking. She and Shun seem to be on good terms, considering the fact they talk to each other without problems. Bakugan Resistance [[Mira Clay|'Mira Clay']]: Mira and Runo are appearing to get along very well as they are seen together most of the time. They have been pair up in battle once when Runo wanted to prove that she is strong so they found Lync and Mylene. But they lost the battle and the Subterra energy. [[Baron Leltoy|'Baron Leltoy']]: When Runo sent Tigrerra to New Vestroia Baron found her and used her in battle a lot. Then when Baron battled Spectra, Blade Tigrerra blocked Nemus and she got taken and turned into a statue. Runo doesn't know about this yet. When Baron goes to Earth he is shown to have a little crush on Runo. Later when they go to Earth again he tells Runo that Gorem, Hydranoid, and Tigrerra aren't strong enough to battle the Vexos she gets mad at this statement. [[Ace Grit|'Ace Grit']]: Runo and Ace don't interact very much due to Ace being the only Vestal of the Resistance to not go to Earth until episode 34. But Runo is shown talking about him with Julie and Mira in episode 37. Gallery File:Runo.png|Runo File:Runo1.png|Runo putting on her Bakulauncher File:Special_Ability_Card.JPG|Runo using an Ability Card File:Runo_jelous.jpg|Jealous Runo File:runow.png|Runo File:Runom.jpg|Runo File:02.jpg|Runo talking to Tigrerra File:dan_and_runo_by_musicluver97.jpg File:01.jpg|Runo yelling at Dan File:RunoScreen.jpg|Runo at the Bakugan opening File:9F5D42A9E51BD7181520D1_Large.jpg|Runo looking at Lars Lion File:runo3.jpg|Runo looking at Tigrerra File:00.jpg|Runo showing her Bakupod File:defaultz.jpg|Runo File:Runo_and_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Blade Tigrerra File:Younger_Runo_edited.jpg|Runo as a child File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo on first date File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo holding hands File:0.jpg|Runo blushing File:Runo_hits_Dan.jpg|Runo hits Dan File:Runo Misaki New Look by MasterCell.jpg|Runo's outfit for her date with Dan File:Runo_NV.jpg|Runo File:Baby_Runo.jpg|Runo as a baby File:Runo_Screen.JPG|Runo and Tigrerra File:Runo_&_Tigerra.JPG|Runo and Tigrerra File:Runo and Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Tigrerra Battles de:Runo es:Runo Misaki Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers